The Other Black?
by SparklyCherry
Summary: Sirius has a long lost and forgotton daughter. Harry cant belive it....infact no one can.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked gloomily around the potions classroom. The first day of his 6th year was starting off horribly, he had double potions with Snape and it was stormy outside so he couldn't visit Hagrid or play quiditch. Hermione was sitting next to him, she was taking notes furiously and on the other side of him was Ron, who was trying to make his quill stand on the tabletop. He let out a long sigh and leaned back on his chair. He looked at the clock near the blackboard, and let out another sigh, they only had been in class for half an hour, so they had about another hour and a half to go. Snape kept on dragging on about mandrake and cat fur or something while shooting greasy stares around the class. Someone knocked on the door, and Snape, obviously unhappy to be interrupted, opened the door. A girl stood there, Harry looked at her for a moment and she seemed oddly familiar although he was absolutely shore that he had never seen her in his life. She had straight dark brown hair that fell a bit after her shoulders and startling dark features.  
  
"And you are, miss?" Snape asked  
  
"Holly Black, sir" the girl said  
  
"Well, come in Miss Black, ah and I can see that you're in my house"  
  
Harry noted that the girl indeed had on the slytherin uniform. Wait...wait...BLACK? Holly BLACK? Calm down Harry, it could just be a coincidence, don't jump to conclusions! Harry mentally told himself.  
  
"Miss Back, you can sit next to Draco Malfoy, who is also in slytherin and excellent in potions" Snape smirked and pointed to the empty seat next to Malfoy.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry "do you think that she is related to Sirius? She looks enough like him to be his daughter"  
  
"I dunno, but I am starting to see the resemblance, maybe, maybe she is Sirius's daughter, he always said he wanted a daughter, but never said he had one" Harry said, slightly scared  
  
Hermione stopped taking her notes and leaned over "I don't know how he could have a daughter, I always thought Sirius was well, gay, or afraid of women"  
  
Harry and Ron were very shocked at this comment, it was so unlike Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione demanded  
  
"Since when did you call people gay, I wasn't even sure if you knew what that meant" Ron said shocked  
  
"And who is afraid of women?" Harry said  
  
Hermione simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
They all turned around to look at the girl, who was chatting with Malfoy. Malfoy looked extremely cool yet happy to be talking to this girl, but Malfoy was always talking to pretty girls with no problem, but Harry noticed, that this was a different kind of 'talk'; it wasn't the flirty talking that Malfoy usually exercised on his usual girls, but it was in some way friendly, as if he actually wanted to be just friends with the new girl.  
  
Ron made a funny snorting noise and leaned in to talk to Harry "He could get any girl he wanted, but why, does he have to get close to that one?"  
  
"Ha, you don't like her do you? She's a slytherin!" Hermione butted in  
  
"Well she is quite pretty don't you think?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Oh stop it you two!" Harry muttered angrily  
  
"But Harry" Hermione whispered "She's a slytherin!"  
  
"Ron can fancy who ever he wants Hermione" Harry whispered back  
  
"YOU don't fancy her as well do you?" Hermione asked  
  
"That's totally wrong Hermione; she could be my god sister"  
  
"But she IS pretty Harry" Hermione pressed on  
  
"Hermione it sounds like YOU want HARRY to like holly" Ron butted in angrily  
  
Hermione made a funny scoffing sound "of course I don't want Harry to like her"  
  
"Miss Granger is there something you would like to share with the class?" Snape's oily voice rang about the dungeon  
  
"No Sir, nothing at all" Hermione said hurriedly and began taking notes again  
  
This is gonna be a long year Harry thought gloomily to himself as Snape continued to scowl at all three of them.  
  
~*~*~ ***  
  
YAY my first chapter! I had written another version of this one, but my stupid computer's H drive crashed and IT couldn't retrieve any of my school work and the story that I had made, it was a damn long one too! But come to think of it this story is starting out much better than the last one, although it has taken me ages to write this chapter as I kept writing and re-writing bits of it. I've just read it and it's actually not that long, but hey, that means more chapters' yay! Sorry guys if I'm a bit weird, it's about 12.30am and I get my best ideas when I am half asleep so I am (very quietly) typing under the covers. Nite nite to all those people who are happily sleeping, and please review my story because the most reviews I have ever gotten are like 2, I no I no, that's so sad. Bye, Bye ox ox. 


	2. Chapter 2

Holly sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table for dinner on her first day of school. She decided that Draco was about the only person who was willing to talk to her out of the whole of Hogwarts considering that her last name was Black. She did understand why people started avoiding her, or whispering among themselves about her in the hallways in-between classes. She had only been here one day and people already hated her. It's because of him she thought, it's all his fault she assured herself and it was true. She was being silently tortured like this because of the person her father was. A murderer, a Voldemort supporter and a Potter lover, yes that's what he was, and Holly finished her silent conversation with herself by summing up her father in those words: Murderer, Voldemort, and Potter. She had never met Harry Potter personally, but she knew that he was her god-brother, and she knew that her father adored him and was best friends with James Potter, Harry's father. Dumbledore had explained this to her when she arrived, and he had also said what a good man her father was and he wasn't a murderer or a Voldemort follower, but Holly didn't care, as far as she was convinced her father deserved to be. She hated him for NOT being a father. And he hated Harry Potter for taking her father away from her. He had a father and he died, and then he took Holly's father and Holly got no-one. Stop she told herself, as she pushed the food around on her plate. Stop and just forget about it, it's not worth it she said definitely to herself, and took a rather large gulp of pumpkin juice which made her cough. Draco was watching her funny.  
  
"What?" she asked him  
  
"Nothing" Draco said to her but kept watching Holly  
  
"Well quit watching me then"  
  
"Ok" Draco answered and looked over to the Gryffindor table, where Potter was making many people around him laugh. But Harry turned around, and looked at the Slytherin table and directly stared at Holly who was looking at her plate. Draco looked at Harry to try to make him turn around, but Harry just kept looking at Holly. Draco finally made a rude hand gesture to Harry and Harry made one back and turned around.  
  
"He's a prick" Holly said quietly  
  
"Yes, he is. You picked it up fast"  
  
"Oh I can tell" Holly replied and pushed her plate away from her  
  
"You've hardly eaten anything" Draco said looking concerned  
  
"So?"  
  
"You'll starve and be mal-nourished and skinny and gross like Pansy over there" he indicated with his head where Pansy was sitting. She no-longer had her pugish face, but it was long and slender. Her hair was limp and very straight, but in bad condition from too many Perfect Blonde treatments and hair straighteners. She had the impression of a skeleton, and she looked like a classic tart. Her skirt looked like a belt and she had knee- high boots on. She had a group of girls, who dressed just like her and giggled with her. From what Holly could see Pansy attracted all the guys' attention. She wasn't eating anything; she didn't even have a plate in front of her.  
  
"I'm not hungry" Holly told Draco  
  
"Well if you say so, C'mon dinner's nearly over, I gotta go to the bathroom, so we better get out early" Draco said standing up  
  
"Yeah ok" Holly said picking up her books  
  
Draco walked with her to the boy's bathroom and she waited outside. She was holding her books, leaning against the wall when something hit her and she fell to the ground dropping her books everywhere.  
  
"Sorry, Ron isn't that good with wands" a male voice stated "here, let me help you, I'm so, so sorry about that" and someone started helping her pick up the books.  
  
"Well tell your friend Ron, he shouldn't be practicing hexes on innocent people" Holly said, and stood up, and came face to face with nun other than Harry Potter himself.  
  
"You must be Holly, Hey, I'm Harry" He said, and stuck out his hand  
  
Holly didn't accept it  
  
"I know who you are"  
  
Holly was staring at Harry with a blank expression on her face but Harry was grinning right back at her.  
  
"Its weird you were put in slytherin" Harry decided to try to make conversation with her  
  
"Why is that?" Holly asked startled  
  
"Well, well your dad wasn't in slytherin, he was in Gryffindor" Harry said quietly  
  
"I'm not like my father in any way" Holly replied stiffly  
  
"But you look so much like him" Harry said losing his grin a bit  
  
"Well I wouldn't know, I never had the pleasure of meeting him" Holly said rudely  
  
"Well I just thought..." Harry said startled but was cut off by Draco coming out of the bathroom door  
  
Draco went and stood next to Holly, who was staring daggers at Harry  
  
"Potter never thinks Holly; you should see him in potions" Draco replied coldly  
  
Harry gave Draco a narrowed eye stare, and nodded to Holly.  
  
"Seeya round Holly" Harry called with his back turned and started to walk down the hallway.  
  
Draco stared after him and took Holly's books from her  
  
"C'mon lets go" Draco said to Holly and walked her down the corridor to the slytherin common room.  
  
HHHjdhdjkhsf;lakfd 


	3. Chapter 3

Holly woke up at around 6. She lazily got out of bed and looked around at her room mates. In this slytherin dormitory there were 7 girls in a room, but some weren't from the same year. 4 beds were empty, and 2 girls were still sleeping. They both looked older than Holly by about a year. Holly quickly got changed into her school uniform and robes. It was now 6.30am by the time she had fully changed, washed her face, brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. Holly decided to go down to the great hall and have a quick breakfast before anyone else. As soon as she walked into the great hall she heard giggling. Pansy Parkinson and her 3 other friends were giggling about something, Holly rolled her eyes and sat at the other side of the table and buttered her toast silently. They continued to giggle, so Holly looked up. They were all looking at a giant poster that was on the wall. It read:  
  
STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY The majority of the Quiditch teams are male and the Quiditch Sports Academy  
(the QSA) has decided that all magical schools and Quiditch tournaments should have more female input (especially that international teams are all male) and has decided that women are great spectators and are very good at screaming and cheering. The Quiditch Sports Academy has advised all schools to make Cheer Squads for each Quiditch team or they will face closure of their quiditch scheme. The QSA has requested that all magical schools with  
quiditch teams form a competitive team which will consist of the 6 best  
players in the school (at least one from each house). BEING ON THE COMPEDITIVE TEAM DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CANT STILL BE ON YOUR HOUSE TEAM.  
And also you can't be on a cheer leading team if you are on a quiditch team. The QSA want us to have competitive cheer teams that will support our  
competitive quiditch teams when we play other schools. Trial times are  
below. Cheer Teams: Madam Hooch will be conducting a training session so she can pick a squad for each house and a competitive one. This day will be on the weekend. Only 3rd years and up can try out for house teams. 5th years and  
up can try out for the competitive team.  
Competitive Quiditch Team: You will be surveyed at your regular team training sessions (you must be on a quiditch team to be on the competitive  
team).  
  
Holly presumed this was what Pansy and her group of girls were giggling at. They were the type of people that fit the type of cheerleaders, although, Holly thought, cheerleading would be fun and she could do some gymnastics.  
  
"Hey, New Girl" someone said from across the table  
  
"its Holly, yeah?" Holly replied  
  
"ok, well its new girl for us. I'm Pansy, you should already know that" Pansy said  
  
"Unfortunately I already do" Holly said disgusted to be talking to this person  
  
"Yeah whatever, you better not be thinking of trying out for the cheer squad" Pansy said snottishly to holly  
  
"Oh and what if I am?" Holly said slyly  
  
"Well you cant!"  
  
"And who says?" Holly said  
  
"Well I do! And you can't because I am" Pansy finished sum what lamely  
  
"You and the rest of the girls in Hogwarts" Holly said eating her toast again  
  
"But I won't be upstaged by the new girl" Pansy said to her friends  
  
Draco walked through the doors of the great hall and pansy and her friends started giggling. Draco ignored them and came and sat right next to Holly.  
  
"Wow, they're having cheerleaders at Hogwarts?" Draco exclaimed  
  
"Apparently" Holly said still chewing on her toast  
  
"You should join" Draco said to Holly  
  
"Already thought about it, I don't think I'm the cheerleading type"  
  
"I think you could be, plus doesn't that mean that you would get to compete against your old school?" Draco said reaching for the pumpkin juice  
  
"Yeah, but I would have to GET ON the competition squad" Holly tipped her head motioning to the poster  
  
"Well I'm trying out for the competitive squad" Draco said taking a sip from his glass "I bet potter will"  
  
"And pansy has already claimed her place on the cheer squad" Holly said  
  
"So you should try out"  
  
"Yeah but..." Holly argued  
  
"You try out and ill try out, fair?" Draco reasoned  
  
"No, not fair" Holly said pointing at Draco "because you were going to try out anyway"  
  
"Just try out Holly, what is it going to prove?" Draco said desperately  
  
"That I'm not like them" she said motioning to Pansy and her friends  
  
"I can see that you're not like them, everyone can see that and everyone will be trying out. You're trying out and that's final!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok! Ill try out!" Holly said finishing her 3rd piece of toast  
  
Draco reached for the milk with a satisfied smirk on his face. The rest of the great hall was filling up and they would have to get to classes soon. 


End file.
